fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
The Seven-Month Itch (Part 1)
The Seven-Month Itch (Part 1) is episode nineteen of the first season on Full House. It originally aired on March 11, 1988. Synopsis Danny, Joey, and the girls prepare to take a plane to Disneyland in Anaheim, and Stephanie is really excited about going on the trip. However, a heavy fog forces them to cancel it. Stephanie becomes downhearted and jealous that D.J. had been to Disneyland before but she has not. Unfortunately, Jesse had hoped to take advantage of everyone else's absence to spend some quality time with his girlfriend Samantha. Instead, the family has a family fun night but Jesse dislikes it, and Stephanie dislikes it even more, so she goes upstairs to mope in her and D.J.'s room (much to the groans of the studio audience). Her older sister comes in and has to explain to her about the fact that you can't always get you want; namely she mentions the Oat Boats commercial that she wanted but Stephanie got instead that made D.J. herself jealous, subsequently accuse Stephanie of being a thief for "stealing" the part, and chase her younger sister around the kitchen for the cereal box, which Stephanie remembers all too well. That provides little comfort to Stephanie, so D.J. has to play the Tickle Monster to cheer her up, in addition to mentioning that she herself didn't mope after not getting the part (though the events suggest otherwise). As D.J. tickles her roommate, Stephanie points out it's not working. D.J. then asks why she's laughing, and Stephanie says her laughing is "sad laughing" and not "happy laughing". As Danny comes in and notices, he remarks that he's never seen Stephanie so happy, to which she notes that the Tickle Monster made her laugh. With that aside, he explains the same thing, saying she has every reason to be sad. He goes further (as the inspirational music plays) by saying that if she keeps moping about, missing out on one good thing, she will miss out on many more good things. Then the girls play the Tickle Monster on him, and Stephanie finally realizes she can't mope around forever and she'll have to learn to put the bad stuff (such as her missing the Disneyland trip) behind her and let it go. That night, Jesse is talking to Joey about his loss of privacy and independence since he has lived there, and whether he should stay or not. He asks Joey if he likes living in the house, and Joey says that he does, even if it means making school lunches for the girls, helping them with their homework, picking up their toys, and chasing them around town, and changing diapers. He also adds that growing up, he did not have any brothers or sisters. He liked being part of a big family such as this one, being close to the people he loves, and having people to care about, like Jesse. He ends by telling Jesse to "sleep on it." Jesse goes to sleep and has a dream about it, in which everyone comes to his room wanting something from him (and at the end, they are all together via a effect) (see Quotes). Jesse wakes up, saying that he has to get out of there. In the morning, Danny and Joey go to Jesse's room (as the inspirational music plays again) and find a note on his bed saying that he left, not knowing where he will go or when or even if he will come back (much to the groans of the audience). Joey suggests that Jesse ran away from home. D.J. and Stephanie arrive and ask Joey where Uncle Jesse is (as "To Be Continued" appears, followed by the EP credits, with the scene freezing a second into Thomas L. Miller and Robert L. Boyett's credits as the music plays out). Guest star Samantha was played by . This was one her first (if not the 1st) acting appearances. It was during the production of this episode that Noble and Kirk Cameron (Cousin Steve) met. They began to date, both on screen and off (she appears on 14 episodes of Growing Pains). Three years after this episode aired, they married (and she became Candace Cameron Bure's sister-in-law). Quotes Jesse's dream, he can't believe what he's seeing as he hears "Change me!" and "Feed me!" Jesse: Oh my God! There's two Michelles! They're multiplying! ---- lines throughout Jesse's dream (nightmare) sequence: D.J.: Help me with my homework. Stephanie: I want a piggyback ride. Joey: sing-song It's your turn. Danny: sing-song You're their uncle. Samantha: We could be so happy. Michelle / Michelle: Change me! / Feed me! Jesse: wakes up from his nightmare Aaah! his breath Oh, I can't take it anymore. I gotta get out of this house. ---- upstairs... Danny: Jess, wake up! Rise and shine. Joey: Come on‚ let's go! Get up. find a note on Jesse's bed. Danny: 'Guys, I didn't wanna wake anybody up, so I left this note. I need to get away for a while. I don't know where I'm going. I don't know when I'll be back, or even if I will be back. I don't think it's working out for me here. I'll call soon. Tell the girls I love them. Jesse.' Joey: Jesse ran away from home? girls enter. Stephanie: I'm hungry. D.J.: Where's Uncle Jesse?... Trivia *The episode title is a take on the 1955 comedy film title (starring Marilyn Monroe and based on the 1952 Broadway play) *The first two-part episode *The first time "To Be Continued" is shown at the end of an episode *The first episode where events of a previous episode are mentioned; namely, "Sisterly Love" *The Olsen twins, who normally share the role of Michelle, appear together on camera for the first time (and are seemingly talking—voiced by Dave Coulier) *When Joey asks what could be more fun for Stephanie than the family fun night, she mentions "I'll tell you what: Something that starts with a D and ends with a 'Land'"; at which point the audience laughs, and then moans a second later when she storms off upstairs, with D.J. following her *The Tanners eventually go to in Orlando, Florida, in the season six two-parter "The House Meets the Mouse" *Jesse’s nightmare was creepy for viewers *Goof: as Disneyland is in L.A. You can actually drive there from San Francisco as it is shown in A.N.T. Farm episode America Needs TalANT. So they could have drove there if there was fog. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes featuring guest stars Category:Two-part episodes Category:Crying